This laboratory is concerned with the biological effects of autoxidizable drugs, hydrogen peroxide, and certain organic peroxides. Investigations of alterations in membrane morphology and function produced by such agents are in progress. Studies on the physiological significance of hydroxy fatty acids produced from lipid peroxides and epoxides are proposed. The biochemical effects of ethylene and other short-chain hydrocarbon decomposition products of fatty acid peroxides in mammalian systems are also under study. In addition, the potential anabolic role of hydrogen peroxide in cell metabolism is under investigation. The broad purpose of this research is the rationalization of these phenomena in normal and pathological states and their potential exploitation for chemotherapeutic purposes.